Lionheart
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: AU-Cardverse / El pueblo se alza en las calles. El hambre, la explotación y la pobreza une a Espadas en una fraternidad que clama por la cabeza de la Monarquía en una bandeja de plata. Las campanas de la revolución suenan cada vez más fuertes en manos del herrero y el tejedor mientras la Reina, escondida en el Castillo, aún sigue recluida en la torre más alta de la edificación.
1. Prólogo

**AU:** Cardverse

 **Ship:** USUK

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

 _Corre._

Las ramas se partían, clavando astillas en su piel.

 _Más rápido._

Hacía mucho había dejado de sentir el dolor en sus pies desnudos llenos de cortes, ampollas y un millón de cosas que, estaba seguro, no podría identificar.

 _Huye._

Las lágrimas se habían secado hace muchos años pero, de otra forma, estaría seguro que bañarían su rostro por completo. Incluso más que la lluvia en aquellas noches en las que se escapaba de casa y fingía tener una vida que no era la suya.

 _Ya viene…_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula entrado al frondoso bosque que marcaba la frontera de la tierra civilizada.

Era mejor que quedarse ahí.

 _No mires atrás._

Probablemente sea recordado como un cobarde si es que en el mejor de los casos no lo daban por muerto ¿siquiera importaba?

Alistair lo entendería algún día. Y Thomas… y Dylan e Ian.

Al menos, eso es lo que quiere desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

 _Escapa a donde no te pueda encontrar._

El tiempo era algo relativo: algunas veces lentamente tortuoso y otras, dulcemente efímero.

La luna dibujaba sombras entre los árboles y el eco del sonido que hacían los animales retumbaba en el absoluto silencio del lugar. Conocía lo endemoniadamente sigilosos que resultaban sus cazadores y, por ende, parar no era la opción más sensata si quería sobrevivir.

La respiración agitada, el calor ascendiendo en su cuerpo haciendo que todo alrededor diese vueltas lo volvían menos capaz de mantener una línea recta a cada segundo. El cansancio dominaba cada vez más su cuerpo maltrecho pero la sangre tibia que aún brotaba por su mejilla era un perfecto recordatorio que detenerse significaba perecer.

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban sin un rumbo fijo ni un rostro al final del camino. Corrió para aferrarse a la libertad, a la vida, poniendo su esperanza en cada paso que sus deshechas piernas se esforzaban en mantener, jurando mil y un promesas que no estaba seguro si podría cumplir alguna vez, rogando un perdón que sabía bien nunca escucharía, suplicando como nunca en su vida había hecho.

Una última pisada que dejó su mente en blanco, que lo hizo sentirse abrazado por el viento. Rió con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus mejillas se humedecían sintiéndose vivo de nuevo.

Libertad…

No había un conejo blanco como en los cuentos que su madre solía contarle, y tampoco es como si él resultara ser una niña curiosa que cayó al agujero por algo que se pudo evitar.

Apretó los párpados con fuerza recitando los nombres de todos a los que una vez amó, de los que aún están y de los que se fueron, susurró una corta despedida y una disculpa que se perdió en el arrullo del viento y se dejó caer en esa inmensa euforia que experimentaba. Se abrazó a sí mismo preparándose para lo siguiente, con el consuelo de ser este el último obstáculo antes de la meta que su destino se encargó de definir en cuanto puso un pie fuera del castillo.

Porque las cosas tenían que ser así y estaba conforme con eso.

Porque la libertad sabía tan dulce que podía ser justificada por todo.

«Y del maligno enemigo, defiéndeme. En la hora de mi muerte, oh Gran Reloj, llámame y mándame ir a ti para que con todos aquellos que murieron en tu nombre y defendiéndote, te alabe por los siglos y milenios que han de venir para el Glorioso Reino de Espadas.»

 _Porque la única forma con la que puede proteger a su Reino es quitándoselo de sus manos, Su Majestad._

Y eso hacía que todo hubiese valido la pena.

* * *

¡Hola!

Eh, ya sé que me estoy llenando de fics pero... una canción terminó por convencerme de iniciar este. Of monsters and men se está volviendo mi nueva banda favorita y, si se preguntan por la canción, se llama King and Lionheart y... no, esto no es songfic xD.

Por otro lado, han pasado muchas cosas muy difíciles últimamente y no me he sentido realmente bien. Me disculpo por mi ausencia prologada pero, incluso con el Internado, la Tesis y el ENAE a cuestas, pienso estar más presente por aquí. Es mi meta para el 2018.

Tengo un fic más que publicaré antes de continuar los otros. Les voy avisando que es super sad -como si fuera novedad-, así que, pues... preparen los pañuelos.

ESE SI TENDRÁ UN FINAL PORQUE ES ONE-SHOT (?)

Muchas gracias por las lecturas, votos, por los preciosos comentarios que dejan y por seguir esta cuenta aunque este bien muerta. Volverá a la vida lentamente :')


	2. Capítulo I

**Advertencias:** Acostumbro a no poner personalidades tan sumisas pero ¡créanme! es justo y necesario para el desarrollo.

* * *

 _Otra vez esos ojos verdes mirándole con aprecio y amor, algo que había dejado de ver hacía muchos años atrás: ese tono dulce al recitar el cuento, perfectamente matizado con la voz natural de aquella mujer. Otra vez ese largo cabello rubio como los campos de trigo y esa sonrisa que sólo podía ver ahora en sueños…_

 _El suave calor arrullándolo mientras los delgados y finos brazos le sujetaban firmemente a él y a aquel viejo libro de hojas amarillas cubiertos de una fina caligrafía y dibujos de acuarela, iluminados por los últimos y solemnes rayos del sol que se colaban después de la hora del té._

 _—Pasados los años, el rey Uther murió sin haber dejado ninguna descendencia reconocida en su castillo, y el mago Merlín, convencido por algunos caballeros, decidió organizar un evento para solucionarlo y nombrar a un nuevo rey —sólo ella podía dar vida a antiguos versos olvidados en el tiempo reviviendo la magia hasta hacerla realidad. —. El reto consistiría en sacar una espada, la espada de Excalibur, de un yunque de hierro dentro del cual se encontraba atrapada. Muchos fueron los que intentaron sacarla, pero ninguno pudo conseguirlo. Ninguno salvo Arthur, que consiguió retirarla sin apenas esfuerzo._

 _Sus ojos se perdieron en el claro del bosque oculto en las esmeraldas gemelas y escocieron en cuanto la mujer continuó el cuento de antiguos reyes y caballeros de un reino distante y perdido. Sus pequeñas manos se alzaron buscando tocar las suaves y blancas mejillas de la Duquesa, levemente sonrojadas por la vida que aún latía bajo ellas._

 _—Mamá._

 _El dulce sonido de una risa antes del abrazo que no pudo obtener fue el predecesor del negro vacío al que cayó mientras sus manos, ahora acordes a su edad y compostura, intentaban alcanzar desesperadamente algo que lo sacara de aquella caída libre y le diera la bocanada de aire que necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo en el que sus pulmones habían dejado de respirar._

—¡Despierta!

La voz retumba en su cabeza mientras los brazos empiezan a quemarle, haciéndole gritar. Quema en cada contacto que su piel tiene con la suya, en cada centímetro en que sus dedos marcan sobre su extremidad… en cada trazo que las manos dibujan sobre sus antebrazos levantados, intentando aferrarse a aquello que ahora se da cuenta que ha perdido.

—¡Abre los ojos!

Y lo hace más por el instinto de supervivencia que se atreve a avasallar el miedo que empieza a hacerle perder el juicio.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo!

Sus labios callan y sus ojos empiezan a arder por la luz directa que recibe, haciéndole parpadear hasta acostumbrarse. Se retuerce sobre algo que pretende ser suave y no hace más que hincar su maltrecho cuerpo, robándole un profundo jadeo.

—Tranquilo. —le oye decir en una voz baja y suave. —Tienes que calmarte.

¡Y un cuerno!

El dolor crece y hace que grite nuevamente hasta que la garganta quema y se desgarra, moviendo los ojos desesperadamente buscando alguna pista del lugar donde estaba.

Le mintieron.

Otra vez le mintieron.

—¡Quieto!

La fuerza sobre sus hombros lo hace jadear una vez más, robándole el aire ocasionado que el pecho le duela… y es lo único que hace que su vista se fije y distinga todo cuanto le rodea. No es la fría piedra que espera y la luz, tan natural como puede ser posible, dista mucho de las antorchas de los calabozos o de los pocos rayos solares que pueden atravesar la ventana del altillo. Abre los ojos de par en par hasta terminar centrándose en la imagen que tiene delante y esos ojos azules que lo observan con preocupación… y miedo.

Un sentimiento que podría reconocer por sobre cualquier cosa.

—¿Mejor?

Y no le sabe más que a una broma de mal gusto que su cuerpo festeja regalándole otra oleada de dolor que termina haciéndole apretar la mandíbula con fuerza y cerrar los ojos antes de rendirse y dejar que otro grito desgarrador saliera de su garganta.

Y se altera, aunque a estas alturas no sabe si él mismo o el otro es quien lo expresa mejor.

—¡Matthias!

Y escucha pasos ir y venir con prisa antes de que los brazos provenientes del lecho volvieran a rodearle casi hasta asfixiarlo, forcejeando con las manos que se aferran a mantenerlo fijo sobre el colchón de paja donde es retenido.

Conoce la textura.

La ha sentido desde las últimas semanas.

¿Qué diría Scott si se enterara?

 _El aroma de las rosas inunda su olfato y el suave calor de una tarde de primavera le envuelve, lo suficiente para hacerlo sonreír y permitirse dejar de desear el otoño y el invierno solo por esta vez. Sus piernas le guían hasta la mesa en el enorme jardín donde esa mujer de cabellos rubios ríe mientras bebe el té de la tarde, el mismo que ha aprendido a amar tanto porque el sabor le recuerda a ella._

 _—¿Arthur? —escucha la duda en su voz y se tienta a detenerse. —¡Arthur!_

 _Y es esa sonrisa la que le regala el pase que necesita para no desistir._

 _—¡Mamá!_

 _La ve levantarse sólo para observar esos brazos abiertos dándole la bienvenida a su regazo, a volver a enredarse en ese calor que había olvidado que podía existir. Corre, sintiendo las lágrimas desbordándose y no le importa, ni siquiera que las espinas rocen sus piernas y desgarren la piel creando llagas._

 _—¡Mamá!_

 _El camino se hace más largo, como si a cada paso la distancia se pronunciara más y más mientras el dolor crece y crece, tirando de él hacia el piso, permitiendo a desesperación apoderarse de él._

No se da cuenta que las lágrimas brotan sino hasta que sus ojos arden y el techo oscuro le recibe, de un color azul profundo. Por un momento piensa que está de nuevo en el altillo de la torre y que no ha sido más que uno de los tantos sueños vívidos que ha tenido. Intenta levantarse y su magullado cuerpo lo devuelve a la cama, quitándole un quejido más que lastima su garganta la hace quemar. Gira la cabeza intentando hallar algún rastro del lugar donde está hasta que ve una tenue luz que ilumina un escritorio y en él, a un hombre recostado sobre la mesa con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos.

De inmediato, comienza a ser consciente de la brisa que corre a través de la ventana y la textura del lino sobre su piel, lo que le hace levantarse ignorando el dolor abrumador sólo para observar su pecho y verlo tan blanco como fue cuando era un niño, sin ninguna mancha oscura que marcara la muerte en vida a la que había sido condenado años atrás.

Basta para dejarse caer y perderse en el tiempo nuevamente, rindiéndose otra vez, sabiendo que su mayor secreto aún sigue oculto del resto.

Una bocanada de aire fresco después de haber cruzado el desierto.

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo, Arthur?_

 _La voz termina haciéndole levantar la cabeza y sonreír como solo un niño puede hacerlo cuando su madre le pilla haciendo algo que disfruta y, más aún, que resulta hacer bien._

 _—Una carta para papá._

 _Y la mujer le mira con ternura y una pena que puede verse aún en esos bosques frondosos y en la curva que sus labios forman escondiéndose en una sonrisa._

 _—¿Qué le escribes, cariño?_

 _Y él sonríe, sumergido en el océano de recuerdos que le asaltan en un golpe certero, lanzándolo a un mar tranquilo en el que le es imposible hundirse._

 _—Sobre cuánto ha crecido Scott y los libros que Thomas ha leído. Sobre las bromas de Dylan e Ian, sobre tu nuevo bordado de rosas… y que le espero tanto como cuando partió. Incluso más._

 _Tal vez era mejor perderse en la inocencia de un niño que no conocía el mundo todavía, de una ingenuidad que lo llevaba a confiar ciegamente en su familia y pensar que todo estaría bien siempre._

 _O, quizás, era el momento idóneo para decirle que se equivocaba y la vida era más dura que lo que su madre le había mostrado hasta ahora._

 _—Estoy seguro que se alegrará al leerlo —susurró la mujer con un ligero quiebre que pudo notar a la perfección. Sus ojos, idénticos a los de ella, buscaron a sus iguales confirmando lo que oyó. —¿Qué harás cuando papá llegue, Arthur?_

 _Y él sólo atinó a sonreír ajeno a toda voz que le dictaba que no era más que una simple y vana ilusión que terminaría con todo._

 _—Lo abrazaría. —respondió con una voz suave, sin rencores. —Y le diría "bienvenido a casa, papá"_

La luz se filtra junto a un sonido metálico, llevándose con ellos el sueño y las ganas de seguir envuelto en lo que sea que lo arropaba. Apretó los párpados con fuerza antes de abrir los ojos y toparse con el techo de madera y las piedras que formaban las paredes del cuarto donde estava. Su mirada buscaba algún rastro del tipo al que ha visto un par de veces entre sueño y sueño, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse solo en la habitación, a diferencia de las otras oportunidades que recuerda.

Levanta un brazo y lo examina, lleno de vendas y uno que otro pinchazo en respuesta al movimiento que hacía. Levanta el otro y puede ver claramente las manchas moradas y rojizas pintando desde el acromio hasta la punta de sus dedos, distribuidas como si quisieran crear paisajes multicolores sobre su piel. Tira de las sábanas y se expone a sí mismo descubriéndose con una camiseta simple y floja junto a unos pantalones gastados y llenos de parches que lucían demasiado grandes para él… y entonces sintió miedo, terror que hizo que levantara la tela que cubría su torso sólo para convencer a sus ojos y callar la ansiedad que empezaba a hacerse paso en su pecho y empujaba su corazón hasta la garganta.

A salvo, nuevamente.

Lo había salvado otra vez, de alguna forma.

Suspiró teniendo sentimientos encontrados ante la idea, creando un desbalance que termina haciéndole dudar del camino que sus pensamientos están tomando. Decide distraerse siguiendo el impulso que brota en su pecho y le obliga a pararse, moviendo pesadamente sus piernas hasta el borde de la cama. Sus pies tocan el piso y puede jurar que está hecho de espinas y cristales rotos cuando se pone de pie y da el primer paso rumbo a la puerta, siguiendo el sonido que se ha marcado repetidas veces desde que ha despertado.

Avanza con cuidado, apretando los labios en aras de no emitir protesta alguna, y llega hasta el umbral después de una caminata que se hace interminable. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y ve sentado al hombre rubio ensimismado en una pieza al rojo vivo que moldea gracias a un martillo.

No esperó que volteara a verlo.

—¡Despertaste! —fue lo primero que le oyó decir antes de toparse con una sonrisa que empezó a reclamar un lugar sobre su rostro. — ¡De verdad despertaste!

Y, para sorpresa suya, soltó el martillo y la pieza de metal para acercarse a él, sacudiendo sus manos en el enorme mandil de cuero que llevaba encima suyo.

—¿Quién eres? —susurró en una voz rasposa que, por unos segundos, juró que no le pertenecía. El rubio paró casi de inmediato y él, en respuesta, sólo atinó a escudriñarlo mientras intentaba dar un paso adelante más por orgullo que por defensa, sabiendo que tiene las de perder.

—¿Que quién soy? —reclamó con un tono alegre, más que la ofensa que esperó percibir. —¡La persona que te trajo aquí, por supuesto!

Y eso sólo creaba más preguntas que respuestas.

Sus manos se aferraron más a la madera que fungía de marco, alertando al otro rápidamente. El rubio suspiró mientras se encogía de hombros, juntando sus labios en un gesto infantil.

—Mi nombre es Alfred y soy el herrero de este pueblo —comenzó, como si estuviera hablando de la cosa más natural del mundo. —. También soy la persona que te sacó del río. —frunció el ceño en un gesto que, de pronto, le pareció impropio en sus facciones. —De nada.

La última acotación terminó llamando su atención, haciendo que la sangre le hirviera.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras. No voy a agradecerte. —respondió tajantemente, comprendiendo que pudo tener un mejor final del que ahora se tenía entre manos.

Alfred abrió los ojos sin creerse lo que oía, quejándose en voz alta de lo malagradecido que era el tipo que le hizo meterse a la bendita corriente y arrastrarlo hasta la rivera.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero…! —refunfuñó con ganas. —Déjame adivinar —rió— ¿Acaso querías ahogarte? —soltó más en un tono de burla que de acusación.

¿Tenía idea alguna de lo que le estaba diciendo?

—¿Y qué si quería hacerlo? —alzó considerablemente la voz, ignorando el raspado en el sonido que producía y el ardor que empezaba a crecer en su garganta. — ¡No tienes por qué meterte en lo que no te llaman!

Y ahora el lío empezaba a convertirse en algo personal.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que lamento ser un hombre con valores? —hizo lo mismo y aumentó el tono. —¡Eso no va a pasar!

¿Cómo demonios es que había llegado a parar en una estupidez como ésta?

La ira iba abriéndose paso por su cuerpo y mente, tensando su mandíbula mientras las líneas de expresión de su frente se marcaban en un gesto de enojo absoluto, rozando el límite de lo tolerable y el descontrol. Dio un paso hacia adelante, dispuesto a cobrársela, y el peso y su estado físico terminó jugándole en contra, tirándole al piso. Alfred cambió su expresión automáticamente por una de preocupación, yendo hasta su lado intentando levantarlo.

El rechazo con su mano no se hizo esperar.

—Te dije que no te entrometas —soltó entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie por su cuenta ante el reclamo de su cuerpo. —. Puedo apañármelas por mi cuenta.

Alfred, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió la ira crecer hasta el punto de dejarse llevar por ella.

—Claro, claro. —respondió casi con sarcasmo, en un tono ácido. — Porque puedes pararte por tu cuenta, andar y saltar como si hubieses despertado de un sueño rejuvenecedor.

Arthur levantó la cabeza con furia y, si pudiese lastimarlo con la mirada, estaba seguro que ahora mismo estaría en un reguero de sangre y vísceras.

Estaba tentándose con la idea.

—¿Y eso a ti que te importa? —soltó entre dientes, mirándole con una advertencia marcada en sus pupilas.

Cosa que Alfred había ignorado olímpicamente y no sabe si lo hizo porque resulta ser muy valiente o realmente muy estúpido.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. No me importa —irguió su espalda haciéndose para atrás, dejándole el camino libre. —. Sólo no te mueras cerca de mi propiedad y consideraré el favor pagado.

Arthur ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlo de regreso teniendo ya suficiente trabajo intentando ordenar a sus piernas que avanzaran y a su cuerpo, que mantuviese una posición digna al menos hasta dejar esa estúpida casa atrás. Podía sentir la mirada de Alfred clavada en su espalda y la maldita risa que de vez en cuando escapaba de sus labios en su lastimera procesión hasta la puerta.

Una vez estuvo al frente, sacó los pestillos como mejor pudo y la abrió de un movimiento torpe y tosco, descubriendo a un chico de unos dieciséis años frente a él, mirándolo con duda y temor, con la mano levantada como si hubiese quedado a mitad de camino de golpear la madera.

—¿No que te ibas? —escuchó la voz de Alfred por detrás de él, acercándose, hasta tenerlo tras su espalda viendo al muchacho de cabellos rubios claros, casi blancos. La burla se fue de repente y dio paso a la tensión cuando supo que los ojos violetas, colores imposibles en su conocimiento, se toparon con los del herrero. —¿Emil?

Pudo verlo temblar y romperse por dentro de una manera que no pudo explicar. Pudo sentir esa sensación que lo ahogaba y martilleaba su pecho en agonía hasta que los labios del chico se abrieron y le permitieron oír una voz quebrada que apenas se sostenía por si misma.

—Matthias —pronunció casi como si el nombre le resultara inmaterial y el escalofrío que cruzó por su espalda sólo terminó por frenarlo. —. Tienen a Matthias.

Había escuchado ese nombre antes.

Lo sabía.

Alfred lo empujó hacia un lado y salió con el chico a paso rápido, casi desesperado. Arthur pudo mantenerse en pie lastimeramente y siguió a ambos con la mirada, preguntándose qué demonios pudo haber sido tan malo para causar una reacción así. Sea como sea, no era su problema y ahora, para bien o para mal, estaba de pie y listo para irse y seguir con su camino. Dio un paso adelante pero se detuvo, girándose hacia el interior de la casa y en los recuerdos esporádicos previos a que despertara del todo. Se maldijo a sí mismo, a donde estaba y a lo que hacía y, preso del maldito sentimiento de reciprocidad y agradecimiento que había negado en un principio, cerró la puerta tras él y partió por el lugar donde segundos antes el herrero y el chico habían ido, arrepintiéndose y obligándose a continuar repetidas veces durante el trayecto.

Se perdió entre los callejones de piedras que llevaban a la plaza del pueblo, sabiendo de inmediato que todas y cada una de las casas con las que se cruzaba estaban completamente vacías aunque el humo saliera de las chimeneas y los calderos que podía ver desde las ventanas, seguían en el fuego, dejando que el olor a estofado se colara hasta sus narices y reclamara un sitio en su estómago. Avanzó ignorando el ardor en su vientre y continuó hasta llegar a la plaza, viendo al gentío conglomerarse en un mar de gritos, llantos, insultos y otros sonidos que no pudo distinguir. Se escabulló entre las personas con el corazón en la boca hasta terminar frente al improvisado estrado de madera con los soldados de la Guardia Real de Espadas en persona, látigo en mano, tomando turnos para azotar al pobre diablo que yacía amarrado con los brazos hacia arriba y dorso expuesto, obligándole a mantenerse de pie aunque sus piernas flaquearan y su rostro no indicara más que una resignación absoluta.

El estómago le dio un vuelco al ver su espalda desgarrada, sintiendo el impulso de arrojar todo cuanto tenía alojado en el vientre aunque supiera que no hubiese nada dentro. Sus ojos huyeron de la imagen tan pronto pudo, fijándose en tres chicos que eran contenidos en un extremo siendo obligados a ver todo el espectáculo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo las ganas de huir sabiendo su propia suerte y a lo que se exponía, cuando vio a Alfred junto al chico que había visto en la puerta de la casa, a unos metros de los otros, cubriendo los ojos del menor con las manos y tratando de hacer lo mismo con los codos sobre sus oídos mientras el herrero, con la cabeza agachada, se resignaba a escuchar el espectáculo de gritos que el protagonista ya no podía ejecutar más.

El terror volvió y sus ojos, perdidos en el pánico, voltearon hacia todos lados, intentando concebir una jodida respuesta de por qué la tortura seguía en pie habiendo tantos hombres y mujeres allí, mirando todo.

Las amarras se rompieron creando un sonido fuerte que llamó la atención de todos, creando un silencio sepulcral por parte de la muchedumbre.

—La Leyes son justas y castigan a quien debe ser castigado, defendiendo a quien debe ser defendido. Es así como el Reino de Espadas se ha mantenido a flote década tras década, siglo tras siglo —uno de los soldados avanzó hasta adelante, haciéndose escuchar. —. Nuestro Rey es justo y en virtud a ello, nuestra Reina, fiel compañero del Rey, le otorga su confianza y el derecho de reinar por sobre nosotros, hasta el fin de sus días.

Cerró sus manos en puños preso de la frustración sintiendo el deseo de abrir la boca, pero, por más que lo hizo, nada salió de sus labios o de su garganta, obligándolo a agachar la cabeza.

El sonido del cuerpo siendo arrastrado hacia el lado del locutor era más que obvio, pero él no se sintió capaz de alzar la vista y compobarlo.

—El Reino de Espadas les presenta a este ladrón de poca monta, un parásito para nuestro pueblo y nuestra sociedad, ajusticiado por las leyes de Dios y las del hombre; puesto a disposición de Su Majestad el Rey y Su Alteza la Reina en aras de mantener el orden en nuestras ciudades y la esperanza de justicia en nuestras tierras.

Pudo oírlo caer contra el piso y las piedras que lo formaban, pero lo que nunca llegó a oír es la indignación o el reclamo de la gente contra lo que los soldados habían cometido.

—¡Dios salve a los Reyes de Espadas!

Y el silencio se sostuvo hasta que el sonido de los cascos de los caballos de los oficiales y soldados se perdieron en la distancia y con ellos, el ruido de pasos rápidos internándose en las calles y volviendo a sus casas. Él, incapaz de moverse, sólo vio el cuerpo tirado y magullado, con el rostro escondido en el piso y la espalda destrozada con retazos de tela que alguna vez formaron una camisa. Temblaba cada vez más fuerte sin apartar la mirada hasta que el llanto de fondo lo sacó del trance, levantando la cabeza viendo a los tres muchachos, libres ahora, correr hasta el herido, junto a Alfred. Él y el más alto del grupo lo levantaron como pudieron, pasando los brazos del flagelado por sobre sus hombros, uno a cada lado, mientras Arthur se apartaba, dejándoles el camino libre, de vuelta a casa.

Se obligó a calmarse a sí mismo cuando vio al chico de ojos violetas todavía en la plaza, llorando, y se acercó con cuidado sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Levantó el brazo vendado y, dudando por unos segundos, se decidió a colocar la mano por sobre el hombro del joven quién, cuando menos se dio cuenta, se giró sobre sus pies y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El corazón se le desgarró por completo.

—Sólo fue un trozo de pan —balbuceaba entre sollozos mientras se aferraba a su pecho con fuerza y escondía su cabeza en él. —. Sólo uno.

Y, recordando lo que su madre alguna vez hizo con él, lo rodeo con sus brazos y no dijo nada más, dejando que todo fluyera… hasta sus propias lágrimas.


	3. Capítulo II

Una patada bastó para que los cerrojos cedieran y la puerta se viniera abajo permitiendo que todos, a paso apurado, ingresaran al lugar. No le gustaba tener trabajo innecesario, pero dadas las circunstancias… era algo que bien podría solucionar después que toda la conmoción pasara.

—¡Lukas, la mesa! ¡Ahora! —el grito salió casi de inmediato e hizo que el mencionado, sin titubear, fuera directo hacia el mueble y cumpliera la orden tácita que el dueño de casa le había dado.

No había razón para dejarse guiar por una estupidez como el orgullo herido por recibir ayuda o aceptar órdenes de alguien. No por ahora, al menos.

El chico con el prendedor de cruz lanzó a manotazos las herramientas y varillas de metal al piso antes de apostarse a un extremo intentando levantar el pesado mueble de madera por su cuenta. Tino, quien apenas ingresaba al hogar del herrero, corrió hasta alcanzarlo y tomar el lugar faltante, yendo hasta el borde de la mesa para agarrarla y tirar de ella logrando levantarla y arrastrarla al centro de la habitación que fungía de taller para el herrero.

Los dos rubios que llevaban a Matthias a cuestas se acercaron hasta la camilla improvisada. Berwald en silencio y el rostro duro mientras que Alfred, con la preocupación labrada en la cara, se giró a su compañero por un instante, coordinando lo siguiente.

—¿Listo? —preguntó el herrero al más alto de todos, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. — Uno, dos, tres… ¡va!

Y ambos fueron capaces de colocarlo boca abajo sobre la mesa con un movimiento preciso, dejando la espalda desollada al descubierto. Tino soltó un grito al verlo ahora más a detalle, el mismo que ahogó llevándose ambas manos a la boca, Alfred apartó la mirada de inmediato, sintiendo un revoltijo en el estómago, Berwald, por su lado, conociendo ya la casa, corrió hasta colarse al pasadizo en tanto Lukas, el más cercano al líder del grupo, se acercó y tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa. Nadie se molestó en decir algo después de verlo, sabiendo lo reacio que resultaba ser cuando de asuntos emocionales se trataba.

Segundos agónicos en los que ninguno se sintió capaz de moverse hasta que Berwald regresó con dos baldes de agua y Tino, en respuesta, corrió de inmediato hacia la habitación trayendo lo faltante. Alfred se separó de ellos y fue hasta el horno de ladrillos que él mismo había construido con su padre y su hermano mucho tiempo atrás, colocó seis varillas de metal y las dejó reposar en el calor de las brasas esperando que el tiempo esté a su favor esta vez.

Qué irónico viniendo del Reino de Espadas.

Tino había comenzado ya con la tarea de retirar los retazos de ropa de las heridas haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Mordía su labio inferior mientras vaciaba la tela limpia con la que pudo hacerse en la habitación de Alfred y colocaba ahora la manchada de sangre dentro del recipiente, quitada lo más delicadamente que el temblor de sus manos podía permitirle. Berwald se encargaba de asistirlo con agua y enjuagar las llagas y Lukas, sintiendo la poca fuerza restante de Matthias en el apretar de sus dedos, se mantuvo con él examinando la profundidad del azote en su piel, sintiendo que la impotencia crecía vertiginosamente dentro de él.

Demasiado profunda, demasiado doloroso de llevar.

Sus ojos, gélidos como siempre ha tratado de mantener, se quebraron en una tristeza amarga.

—¿Está listo? —preguntó sintiendo su propio brazo temblar por una fuerza ajena a la suya.

Sabía que estaba consciente y eso, muy en el fondo, dolía más.

—Ya casi —respondió el herrero vacilando, girando las varillas hasta ver el rojo vivo en las puntas… y supo que estuvo listo. —. Sujétenlo lo más fuerte que puedan.

Los dos habían acabado justo a tiempo para hacerse a un lado y agarrar cada uno de ellos las piernas del herido. Tino cerró los ojos con fuerza y ciñó sus brazos a la extremidad acercándolo a la mesa evitando un movimiento brusco y Berwald, aferrándose a la propia, repetía lo mismo sin apartar la mirada. Lukas tomó ambos brazos de Matthias con la mayor fuerza que pudo, agachándose en el piso y colocando su frente sobre la cabeza del mayor mientras Alfred se acercaba a paso lento con las primeras dos, tomando aire y preparándose mentalmente para lo que haría.

Siente sus entrañas retorcerse cuando el olor a carne quemada llena el cuarto y el grito desgarrador que Matthias emite le llega tan hondo y profundo que quiere apartarse de inmediato y desistir, delegar el papel a otra persona y no tener que cargar con la culpa de ser el responsable de su agonía. Retira las dos varillas cuando la sangre deja de brotar, con cuidado de no arrancar la piel ahora cicatrizada, yendo por las siguientes dos y repitiendo el mismo maldito espectáculo que amenaza con arrebatarle la cordura. Con las últimas dos, no vuelve a oírlo más y eso, en un amargo consuelo, puede darle paz interna de saber que no siente más dolor.

Retira las varillas y las deja caer en el piso siendo lo único que se oye desde que la voz de Matthias guardó silencio. Berwald lanza el balde de agua sobre la piel inflamada de Matthias cortando el avance del calor y Tino, rápidamente, cubre la piel con las vendas improvisadas restantes, con mucha más premura a pesar de que lo peor ya ha pasado.

Ninguno se atreve a hablar por unos largos minutos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Alfred fue el primero en romper el silencio, levantando la cabeza intentando dar sentido al resultado.

Berwald rehuyó la mirada y Lukas, todavía apretando la mano de Matthias por debajo de la mesa, cerró los ojos, conteniendo las ganas de golpear al idiota inconsciente que sostenía ahora mismo. Vaciló unos segundos hasta por fin decidirse a comenzar.

—Emil dijo que tenía hambre —susurró entre dientes, moviendo la cabeza a un lado tensando la mandíbula. — Pensó en voz alta o qué se yo. No habíamos pasado una buena semana y luego Matthias lo escuchó y el resto pasó antes de que siquiera pudiésemos darnos cuenta.

El sonido brusco de algo chocar con el piso llamó la atención de todos, haciendo que los ojos de Alfred se enfocaran ahora en el causante. Tino apretó la canasta de metal que tenía entre manos y, con un gesto alicaído, recogió los retazos llenos de sangre del piso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas a medida que cada palabra era pronunciada.

—Matthias corrió hasta la panadería —tomó la palabra, metiendo la tela con fuerza hasta detenerse, apretándola en un puño.—. "¡Señor, deme un poco pan! ¡Voy a devolvérselo cuando pueda!" le había dicho al panadero desde la ventana cuando tomó un poco de la hogaza que se enfriaba ahí, a vista y paciencia de todos en la calle. Berwald y yo le dijimos que no lo hiciera, pero ahí estaba Matthias siendo un tonto optimista arrancando un pedazo. —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. —Corrió y corrió por las calles y nosotros íbamos detrás de él cuando los guardias habían pillado la alerta gracias a una mujer que había gritado al verlo todo. Una mujer que ni siquiera pintaba en el pueblo —rio amargamente, colocando el último trapo ensangrentado. —. Venía de la capital con todas sus estúpidas ropas y sus asquerosas joyas, tratándonos como si fuéramos la tierra que ensuciaba su zapato de tacón recién lustrado.

Tino se levantó dejando la canasta en una esquina de la mesa y Berwald no dudó en acercarse a él y colocar una mano sobre su hombro, intentando calmarlo. El más bajo levantó la suya devolviendo el gesto, cubriendo el dorso de la ajena con su palma y, seguidamente, inhaló profundamente antes de dejar que el aire escapara suavemente por sus labios, recobrando un poco más de fuerza en su voz.

—Lo cercaron llevándolo hasta un callejón sin salida, botándonos a nosotros a los lados cuando vio lo que estaba por venir. —Tino agachó la cabeza, temblando ligeramente. Lukas bajó la vista hasta la mata rubia enrojecida, sosteniendo la mano que no volvía a apretarle más. —Lo agarraron como a un perro, tirándolo contra el piso haciendo que el pan cayera y fuera pisado por todos los soldados que se habían tomado la molestia de ir tras un simple ladronzuelo. Lo amarraron y lo arrastraron hasta la plaza principal mientras nosotros tratábamos de evitarlo…. y nos llevaron también, con el único y estúpido fin de hacernos presenciar todo.

—Emil fue lo suficientemente lento para no llegar y ser arrastrado con nosotros —Berwald continuó el relato de Tino. —, pero lo suficientemente listo para ir por ayuda.

Alfred agachó la cabeza, cerrando sus manos en puños sintiendo el sabor amargo que esa palabra le producía ahora.

 _Ayuda._

¿Qué diablos había hecho él para ayudarlo cuando realmente lo necesitaba?

Pasos resonaron dentro de la habitación, haciendo que los presentes se giraran hacia la puerta viendo al menor de todos ingresar a paso raudo, seguido de un chico de cabellos rubios desordenados y cejas espesas a un ritmo mucho más lento. Alfred miró primero con sorpresa, luego con fastidio y, por último, con resignación al tipo que había cuidado noches atrás, desistiendo de realizar cualquier pregunta estúpida que no viniera al caso.

La pelea personal que tenía con el ingrato podía esperar.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó el chiquillo de ojos violeta atrayendo la atención del herrero. Emil estaba claramente con el temor marcado, acentuado mucho más cuando la duda sobre sus pasos en mantener su distancia o acercarse a la mesa empezaba a hacerse clara.

Le sorprendió enormemente que Lukas empezara a mirarlo con desdén y, al notarlo, el hombre con el brazo vendado se acercó hasta Emil, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, calmándolo.

—Sus heridas ya no sangran —respondió Tino, rompiendo el ambiente duro que empezaba a crearse. —, pero necesita descansar hasta recuperarse.

Alfred suspiró, ahora con un semblante un poco más calmo.

—Llévenlo a mi cuarto —añadió de inmediato, consiguiendo un asentimiento agradecido de Berwald y Lukas, y una pequeña sensación de alivio al ver a Tino mucho más tranquilo. —. Con unos cuantos días de reposo estará bien y, con algo de suerte, recordará cómo es que llegó hasta aquí y por qué lo trajimos.

Los ojos azules del herrero se clavaron en el chico detrás de Emil, sintiendo el destello verdoso en sus orbes color esmeralda debido a la provocación. Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la mesa, haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Esta vez fue Tino quien dio las indicaciones y Emil, sin preguntar más, fue por una sábana que había oído ser solicitada. Arthur se acercó hasta ellos conservando la palabra, mirando con cierta curiosidad y cautela al muchacho que sostenía la mano de Matthias.

—Lo pasaremos primero a la sábana y ya en ella, lo llevamos a la cama —resumió, siendo la idea aceptada inmediatamente por todos.

Cuando Emil volvió con la tela, Tino la dobló en dos partes verticales mientras ordenaba a Alfred y Berwald apostarse en un extremo de la mesa, sujetando uno el hombro y el brazo opuesto a su posición y el otro, la cadera y las rodillas, listos y preparados para lo que venía. Ambos contaron e hicieron fuerza echándose para atrás levantando el flanco derecho, en tanto Lukas cuidaba la cabeza y Tino se apresuraba en acomodar la sábana bajo el cuerpo, enrollando la otra mitad lo más que podía hacia el medio, dando la orden de bajarlo una vez estuvo hecho.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó a Arthur quien, abriendo los ojos al no esperarse la petición, asintió, imitando a los otros junto a Tino, tirando de él cuando la cuenta regresiva llegó a cero y su cuerpo, en un quejido interno, le pidió rendirse. Apretó los labios negándose a dejar salir sonido alguno mientras sus dedos, tornándose de un color más claro debido a la fuerza, se aferraban a la cadera y la rodilla, sintiendo el olor a carne quemada e, inevitablemente, sus ojos subieron hasta la espalda mirando con detenimiento las nuevas cicatrices en la piel. Su estómago dio un vuelco y sus manos dejaron ir en un movimiento brusco al mayor cuando Alfred y Berwald tiraron de la tela y acomodaron la sábana, haciéndose para atrás de inmediato.

 _Cauterización._

Había visto el término alguna vez en un libro, pero de ahí a verlo… era una cosa completamente distinta.

Apartó la vista mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, encontrándose con unas seis varillas en el piso con rastros de algo quemado en los extremos y lo entendió, sintiendo una arcada que supo ocultar oportunamente de los demás.

—¿Listos? —levantó la cabeza, notando apenas que Emil tomó su lugar y cada uno cogía un extremo de la tela, tensándola bajo el herido. — ¡Arriba!

Los cinco, entonces, alzaron la sábana con el cuerpo de Matthias sobre ella, llevándola directo a la habitación. Siguió los pasos del resto y sólo pudo resignarse a apostarse en el umbral de la puerta, observando cómo se las ingeniaban para colocarle una nueva muda de ropa cintura para abajo y abrigarlo, dejando expuesta la espalda lastimada. Se abstuvo de intervenir sintiéndose un extraño en donde estaba, sabiendo a la perfección que experimentar algo de compasión por uno de ellos no era suficiente para justificar que estuviese allí, en esa casa.

Y luego estaba el asunto pendiente con el idiota de Alfred, si mal no recuerda su nombre.

—Haré la primera guardia. —Lukas habló en voz clara, apostado junto a la cama de Matthias.

Emil miró hacia un lado, rehuyendo la mirada de su hermano mayor.

—Nosotros podemos encargarnos por hoy. —respondió Berwald de inmediato, recibiendo el apoyo de Tino.

Arthur había devuelto su atención hacia ellos, preguntándose qué tan importante debía ser el rubio que reposaba sobre la cama para que todos reaccionaran así.

—Es mi casa y yo seré quien lo cuide —todos voltearon hacia Alfred, como si hubiese dicho un disparate. —. Ya han hecho mucho por ahora.

Había podido montar guardia unos días antes ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo hoy con alguien que sí lo necesitaba? Y más si se trataba de él.

Lukas chistó frunciendo el ceño, Tino y Berwald vieron al herrero con un gesto de sorpresa y Emil, con pesadumbre, sonrió tímidamente, agradecido.

Los cuatro hacían una mescolanza bastante peculiar.

—Podemos hacernos cargo, Alfred. Por nuestra cuenta —mencionó el chico del prendedor, con una fingida calma. —. Agradecemos que te hayas tomado la molestia de aceptarlo aquí y-

—Pueden volver mañana por la mañana —concluyó Alfred, ignorando lo que el otro acaba de decir. El herrero avanzó hacia la cama, cubriendo lo más que podía al herido. —. Estoy seguro que tendrá hambre cuando despierte ¿no creen?

Lukas frunció el ceño y Tino, antes de que el otro se adelantara en decir o hacer algo, tomó su brazo, asintiendo ante las palabras de Alfred con una ligera petición en los ojos. Berwald se acercó a Emil con una expresión conciliadora y éste se encogió de hombros, después de un largo suspiro. Aprovechando la guardia baja, el herrero se acercó a los cuatro y empezó a empujarlos a la salida. Arthur, ni corto ni perezoso, se hizo a un lado de la puerta, dejándoles pasar.

—También podrían traer vendas nuevas y agua, que aquí empezamos a quedarnos cortos de eso—continuó el herrero, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo echarlos de su hogar. —. Y quizás un trébol rojo para levantarle el ánimo. Ya saben cómo es él.

Tino rio con nervios mezcla del alivio inesperado y la forma en la que terminaban sacándole del lugar, al igual que Emil. Berwald se mantenía callado, apoyando al chico de la boina blanca en mantener controlado a Lukas para evitarse una tragedia innecesaria.

Arthur sonrió de lado con sarcasmo desde su sitio, viendo el rumbo que tomaba la situación.

—Ah, también podrían traer la rueca de la señora Norris en lo que vienen para acá, si no fuera mucha molestia —agregó, cruzando ya la mitad de la sala. —. Esa mujer es una santa por hacerse la de la vista gorda con los "mantenimientos de rutina" del aparato endemoniado ese que tiene.

Emil miró hacia atrás, entendiendo poco de lo que oía y descubriendo que el chico que lo acompañó hasta allí, guardando su distancia de ellos, estaba en circunstancias parecidas a la suya.

Un empujón más fue necesario para llegar a la puerta de la casa, logrando sacar a los cuatro de su hogar.

—¡Nos vemos mañana por la mañana! —y, tan rápido como pudo, tomó la puerta del piso y la colocó sobre el umbral, apoyando inmediatamente su espalda contra la madera conteniendo el peso y la caída al no estar fija a las bisagras.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar los murmullos tras él y la voz de Lukas que, ya libre y bastante consciente de lo que acababa de suceder, alzaba la voz y se acercaba a la entrada. Los golpes en la madera seguidos de su nombre. repetido en un tono cada vez más enojado que el anterior, se hacían más intensos a medida que el tiempo transcurría.

Sus dedos se aferraron al borde, sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Oye! —terminó diciendo, percatándose de que aún había alguien adentro. Arthur alzó la ceja. —. Sí, tú —repitió, haciendo que el gesto se marcara en el rostro del rubio. —¿Te importaría echarme una mano aquí?

El siguiente golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle perder el equilibrio por unos segundos, recuperándolo en el momento preciso para evitar que su defensa cayera.

Los reclamos de los otros tres que acompañaban a Lukas empezaban a hacerse más evidentes.

—Lo estás secuestrando —habló el rubio, acercándose con cautela. —. A quién debería ayudar, en todo caso, sería a él —levantó el dedo derecho, apuntando a la puerta por detrás de Alfred. —, no a ti.

El herrero rodó los ojos, a punto de perder los papeles.

¿De verdad iba a ponerse así justo ahora?

—Ellos lo trajeron aquí ¿no? —contestó entre dientes, empezando a perder la paciencia. —¡Así que eso no cuenta como secuestro!

… ¡¿Eso había sido un golpe con el hombro?!

Alfred palideció y comprendió que la cosa iba en serio.

—Ellos confiaron en ti y tú los echaste de aquí ¿me equivoco? —respondió esta vez, frunciendo el ceño y acusándole con el índice. —Además, hiciste exactamente lo mismo conmigo.

¿…De verdad?

—¡Te dije que soy una persona con principios, así que no es lo que insinúas! —alzó la voz cuando sintió otro golpe en la espalda, escuchando la voz de fondo de Tino pidiéndole a Lukas que se calmara. —Lo mejor para Matthias es quedarse aquí —dijo después de unos segundos, con un volumen mucho más bajo. —, y lo mejor para ellos es intentar descansar al menos por esta noche ¿Crees que se les ha sido fácil estar ahí y presenciarlo todo?

Cuando el nuevo golpe llegó y Alfred cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, sintió una presión extra a favor suyo, a cada lado de su cabeza. El color verde, muy ajeno a lo representativo del reino, lo esperaba cuando levantó los párpados, dándole una sensación agridulce en la que no se molestó en ahondar.

—Gracias… —se fijó mejor en sus rasgos, completamente distintos a como le había visto mientras estaba dormido. Sus ojos repararon en un detalle de inmediato, uno bastante notorio que resaltaba en su rostro. —cej-.

—Arthur —respondió de inmediato, no dejándole formular el estúpido nombre que estaba por salir. —. Mi nombre es Arthur.

Los golpes aumentaron el ritmo y la fuerza, obligando a Arthur a recostarse en la madera junto a Alfred, haciendo contrapeso con su cuerpo una vez que sus brazos empezaron a doler. Escuchaban las voces casi desesperadas de Tino y Emil pidiéndole a Lukas que se detuviera hasta que, eventualmente, cesó. Los pasos hacían ahora el perfecto trasfondo para los gritos e insultos que el chico del prendedor había empezado a proferir. Alfred rio bajito cuando por fin los oyó lo bastante lejos para considerarse a salvo.

—¿Sostienes esto un ratito? —preguntó el herrero, dándole poco tiempo de responder al otro. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia una de los mesones de piedra que formaban parte de la pared y buscó entre los objetos de metales, haciéndoles tintinear.

Las bisagras todavía podían aguantar, al menos.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que haces? —soltó Arthur con molestia, sabiendo que su estado lo confinaba a permanecer donde estaba, muy a pesar suyo.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —Alfred reprimió la risa tomando unos cuantos clavos y un martillo. —¡Tú puedes, Arthur! ¡Vamos!

Se arrepintió de haber accedido a ayudar a ese maldito loco.

Arthur cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldiciendo su suerte. Sus dedos se aferraron a la madera con enojo y, antes de que siquiera pudiese decir algo más, Alfred ya estaba a su lado de pie martillo en mano. Giró el rostro sólo para verlo, marcando las líneas de expresión en su frente con un reproche.

—Pudiste haberlo dicho. —suspiró, intentando no cerrar los ojos por el golpe.

—¿Y tener que negociar un favor más? —el herrero soltó una carcajada, fijando uno de los clavos al marco y a la bisagra. — ¿Tú crees que soy idiota?

Un "sí" quedó a medio camino, siendo acallado por un martillazo.

Esperó a que el dueño de casa terminara con su trabajo y fijara las tres bisagras que habían quedado colgando de la puerta. Por un momento se le ocurrió preguntar por la razón que la había hecho caer, pero se reprendió de inmediato. No era algo que tenía que importarle, después de todo.

—Entonces, Arthur —Alfred volvió a tomar la palabra, fijando la última bisagra a la puerta. —¿te gusta el café?

De todas las preguntas habidas y por haber, tenía que escoger la más estúpida de todas.

—¿Qué es café? —y el herrero, acabando con lo que estaba haciendo, rio como si se hubiese acordado de un muy buen chiste que no escuchaba desde hace años.

Lo incómodo llegó segundos después de que la risa cesó y la confusión seguía marcada en el rostro del chico de cejas espesas. Alfred se mordió el labio y ahora, completamente curioso, se acercó un poco más a él.

—¿En serio no…? —tanteó un poco, intentando desbaratar la broma.

—No. —respondió claro y simple, quitándole la última esperanza a Alfred de creer que le estaban mintiendo.

De pronto, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amplia y sincera. No pensó que algo tan simple podía hacerle tan feliz.

—Entonces tómalo como el pago por lo que acabas de hacer hoy.

Alfred giró sobre sus pies no sin antes echar un vistazo a la puerta una vez que Arthur se separó de ella. Satisfecho con su trabajo y con la seguridad de que no se caería en un buen tiempo, continuó su camino hasta el horno, tomando una tetera apostada en la base y la metió, sin más, al fuego. Arthur anduvo tras él, curioso, caminando a paso lento en su dirección.

—Es lo que hay cuando no puedes darte ciertos lujos —habló el herrero encogiéndose de hombros infantilmente, tomando una tetera más alargada y delgada, una que Arthur no había visto en el pasado. —Dicen que en una tierra antigua y lejana a la nuestra, un pastor vio cómo sus ovejas cansadas comenzaron a recuperar la vitalidad después de comer un fruto rojo extraño, cuando salieron a pastar. —Alfred tomó un pequeño costal escondido bajo el horno y lo abrió, vertiendo una especie de polvo marrón en la extraña tetera. — El pastor, completamente maravillado, trajo consigo las bayas y se las enseñó a un monje bastante respetado y le contó tal cual había experimentado el suceso. El monje, sintiendo su fe ofendida, condenó su uso y lanzó los frutos al fuego… y un aroma intenso y atrayente se desprendió de ellos, haciendo que los extrajeran de las brasas y los colocaran en un recipiente con agua, esperando apagarlos. Así nació la primera taza de café de la historia.

Y una vez el humo empezó a salir con fuerza del pico de la tetera, Alfred tomó un guante grueso y se lo colocó para coger el asa y sacarla del horno. Con cuidado, vertió el agua caliente dentro de la cafetera y el olor fue marcándose en la habitación, hasta llegar al olfato de Arthur. El rubio inhaló la esencia completamente maravillado, sintiendo el sabor amargo y amaderado en su lengua.

—Una bebida que es considerada demasiado vulgar para paladares finos —se rio el herrero, asentando la cafetera y dejando la tetera a un lado. —Aunque la cosa cambia si le echas un poco de melaza, dándole un toque bastante dulzón ¡Uno muy bueno, de hecho!

Alfred reía como si nada de lo acontecido horas atrás hubiese pasado en realidad y entonces se preguntó si había algo malo con él. Quizás por eso actuaba de la forma en que lo hacía y se tomaba las cosas tan a la ligera, sin pensar en consecuencias.

Arthur detuvo sus pasos, manteniendo una distancia prudencial del otro, y miró alrededor del cuarto viendo si había algo que le diera la alerta del estado mental del tipo que tenía en frente. Sus ojos, casi de inmediato, fueron a parar a la entrada de la habitación donde descansaba Matthias.

Entretanto, Alfred había tomado dos tazas de metal y vertió el café en ellas, sacando el pequeño tarro de melaza que tenía guardado.

—Se va a enfriar si lo dejas a un lado —mencionó distrayendo al de ojos verdes quien devolvió su atención a él, viendo las tazas en sus manos. —¡Vamos! ¡No es tan malo! ¡Debes probarlo, Arthur!

Primero miró los ojos azules escondidos tras los improvisados lentes que tenía y luego la taza que le ofrecía, pensando si rechazarla sería una buena idea. Levantó la mano vacilando hasta que, al final, terminó por aceptarla. La tomó con ambas manos y acercó el preparado a sus labios, percibiendo el fuerte aroma y el reclamo incesante de su estómago por probar cualquier cosa que fuera comestible y sentirse lleno, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Gracias —murmuró sin levantar la vista, bebiendo con cuidado de no quemarse, movido por el hambre y la experiencia por probar algo nuevo y…

Se arrepintió de inmediato.

Muy amargo, demasiado raro. El sabor era completamente distinto al té al que estaba tan acostumbrado, haciendo que arrugase la cara, muy a pesar de la melaza que pudiera contener. Alejó la taza sacando la lengua un par de veces, intentando quitarse el sabor, y es cuando oye las risas del otro permitiendo que aquellas ganas de golpearle que tuvo en un inicio vuelvan a aflorar, esta vez con mayor intensidad.

—Bueno, no tan bueno como si tuviera azúcar —respiró por fin, deteniendo las carcajadas. —Te dije que era lo que hay ¿no?

Arthur maldijo la bebida, al herrero y a él mismo, y Alfred, oyéndolo a cabalidad, estalló en risas una vez más.

—Es una porquería —concluyó Arthur, dejando la taza sobre una de las mesas de trabajo del más alto.

La ofensa en el rostro del herrero no podía ser más palpable.

—¡Oye! ¡Tampoco tienes que llamarlo así! —alzó la voz. —¿O me dirás que la sensación cálida que deja es desagradable, y que no te sientes más despierto después del sorbo que has dado?

…. Alfred tenía un punto.

Cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza, negándose a ello.

—¿Y eso qué? —replicó. —¡Sabe a tierra!

—¿Has probado la tierra? —sus ojos azules, lleno de curiosidad, le miraron, haciendo que la conversación ridícula que estaban teniendo se detuviera así, de la forma más simple posible.

La pregunta le había tomado desprevenido, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Realmente, no supo qué responder.

Arthur giró la cabeza evitando verlo directamente, gruñendo y diciendo una que otra grosería para sí mismo.

—Me alegra que estés mejor —Alfred habló claro, haciendo que devolviese la vista en el acto sólo para encontrarse con esa fastidiosa sonrisa que empezaba a sacarle de quicio entre más tiempo pasaba con él. Arthur alzó una ceja, sin saber cómo tomar esa información. —. Puedes quedarte hasta mañana, si gustas. Eso, claro, si estás preparado para lo que se viene.

Y eso, lejos de hacer que su rostro mostrara calma, acentuó el gesto en él.

—¿Crees que mañana van a venir con flores y comida a saludarnos? ¡Tú mismo has visto la forma en la que se han ido!

—Tú los provocaste —respondió Arthur con una burla acentuada y una advertencia implícita en sus palabras, tomando la taza de café nuevamente. —. No los culparía si te lapidaran entre todos.

La mueca de terror del herrero no se hizo esperar y el de ojos verdes, a pesar del primer trago amargo, le dio un sorbo más, sintiendo el calor de la bebida en su cuerpo.

—No serían capaces. —habló en un hilo de voz, dudando de sí mismo.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó el otro, divirtiéndose a costa del herrero. —. No en condiciones normales, al menos.

Alfred rio con nervios ante la idea, llamando la atención de Arthur quien se preguntaba si realmente no había algo malo con él. El chico, aún con el mandil y la taza en su mano, caminó en su dirección, cruzando por su lado provocando que, a medida que la distancia entre ambos crecía, saliera la pregunta que lleva rondando en su cabeza desde hace un buen rato.

—¿Por qué ríes? —soltó casi en un reproche, dejando de lado lo anterior. Miró el líquido oscuro del que aún emanaba vapor mientras sus dedos se aferraban al asa con fuerza. —Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si lo de la tarde fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Alfred se detuvo cuando le oyó, llevando la taza a sus labios. Bebió un poco a pesar de ser consciente que el rubio se había girado y miraba fijamente su espalda, creando una pesadez sobre sus hombros.

—Porque es la única forma que encuentro para que lo que pasa a mi alrededor no me trague —tomó con fuerza la taza de metal, apoyando la base en su palma mientras alzaba la vista a su estropeado cielo raso.—. Ni a Lukas, ni a Tino, ni a Berwald, ni a Emil ni a Matthias. Es difícil de explicar. —suspiró hondamente. —¿Sabías que una persona puede volverse loca por el dolor? —sus labios se curvaron a un lado con melancolía, rindiéndose hasta dejar que sus pies lo llevaran a encarar los ojos acusadores de Arthur, que ahora lo miraban estupefactos. —Tal vez sonreír no sea tan malo ¿sabes? Sólo hacerlo, hasta convencerte, puede apartar la tristeza más rápido de lo que imaginas y hacer del día a día algo más llevadero.

El de cejas espesas tragó saliva, bajando la mirada. Las palabras le golpearon muy en el fondo, tomando un nuevo peso cuando las llevaba a lo que él había experimentado en los últimos años y, por supuesto, iban directamente contra lo que creyó una vez fue consciente de lo que sucedía y había optado por hacer, arrastrándolo a la vida que lleva ahora.

—Arthur —el herrero habló, llamando su atención. Levantó la cabeza como respuesta. —¿Me ayudarías a traer unas frazadas de la habitación? Y tal vez un poco de heno del depósito. Podría funcionar como un colchón.

Sin decir más, le siguió aún con la taza de café en la mano y mil cosas en la cabeza mientras sus labios, en un tímido silencio, guardaban cada palabra dentro de él. Los pasos de ambos resonaron a través de las paredes de piedra del lugar y del cielo nocturno que alcanzaba a ver por las pequeñas y rústicas ventanas labradas de la edificación. De pronto, la sonrisa radiante en los labios de Alfred que vio antes de andar, le supo menos amarga y, de alguna forma, esperanzadora al mismo tiempo.

Y ahora, el que en un principio le resultó un completo desquiciado, empezaba a convertirse en la persona más cuerda que alguna vez haya conocido. Mucho más después de que, siendo lo más honesto que podía ser consigo mismo, aceptara haber sonreído más de una vez desde que volvió de la plaza central.

* * *

 _Trébol rojo._ Es la flor nacional de Dinamarca.

 _Café_. La historia del café es lo que llegué a encontrar en Wikipedia y eso, de alguna forma, es una pista para que se sitúen en el tiempo en el que sucede este Cardverse. Como han podido observar, el café está relacionado a la clase baja, al igual que la melaza. De hecho, esta última es aquel producto del que no se puede producir más azúcar, tiene sabor un poco terroso y algunos han de conocerlo como chancaca (en Perú se llama así).

El té, por otro lado, es considerado de la clase alta por la forma en cómo se prepara, los aditivos y lo ceremonioso que resulta, cortesía de lo que representa para la historia del Reino Unido. El azúcar, al ser un producto refinado y que requiere un proceso para ser obtenido, se considera también perteneciente a este grupo.


End file.
